Our Losses, Our Gains
by Hannah Rubix
Summary: She liked to think that she had helped him, but maybe it wasn’t only her. She liked being the girl that made him mad but made him laugh at once. A Parcy story. Please Rate & Review


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything involved.

I have written soo many Parcys now, but I just love this couple so much, I wanted to do it from each point of view.

* * *

He had always been around, just on the sidelines. He was never the center of attention, not even when Manny Santos's boobs were sent via email to the entire school. Not when everyone knew it was him, it was only Manny they talked about. He wasn't the center of attention when he started dating Emma Nelson, it was always her. When she was anorexic and bulimic, she was the one they all talked about. He wasn't even the center of attention when Sean Cameron came back and stole his girlfriend, when he practically totalled his car. People talked about him in hushed voice, and stared at him in the hallway. He was a topic of gossip and of dislike, and even to his face people hurt him. He wasn't big, or burly, he didn't have the ability to beat up the likes of Jay Hogart, Sean Cameron, and probably not even JT Yorke. All he could do was stand by and endure the insults, the words and the actions that people used to hurt him over and over again.

No one could see the obvious pain on his face at times. He did good at hiding it, most of the time covering it up by being a jackass. She could see it at times, the pain of never being good enough for anyone. Even before she had ever spoken to him, she noticed the way people avoided him and laughed at him. She now took pleasure in making him happier, bit by bit, and day by day. Every day she sees him happier, more at peace with himself. She liked to think that she had helped him, but maybe it wasn't only her. She liked being the girl that made him mad but made him laugh at once.

The arguing in public thing was her idea. She knew better than anyone what others would think of her if she said she was seeing him. And he knew what it would cost both of them if anyone found out. His mom would send him back to boarding school, her parents would kill her, and her reputation would blow up in flames. An added bonus was that the whole sneaking around and arguing in public thing was kind of hot. It was definitely an added passion to their already fiery relationship that consisted of snubs in the hallway and kisses in the dark. She would rather people knew about them, that she could kiss him in front of everyone without a care. But it wasn't that way, and probably couldn't be for a while. Sure, it upset her a little for having to lie to everyone, but it was so much fun that she forgot about it.

People would describe them as opposites. She was almost the leader of Friendship Club, she was captain of the Spirit Squad, she took a vow of abstinence until marriage, and she was known as the school's Virgin Mary. He, on the other hand, was a manipulator, he filmed Manny Santos flashing him, he street raced without a car, and he made his own rules. Or did. He had mellowed out since then, but not enough to stop himself from using her like he used the other girls. She was smart, witty, and wily even; but she couldn't figure out where his lies ended and the truth began.

Starting from the beginning they barely knew each other. He was the cute guy in her Media Studies class, and all of a sudden became the not so shy cute guy. He talked to her a bit, and introduced her to a few online friends. She liked the attention she was getting; her boyfriend at the time spent most of his attention on his friends, or on his work. And when he came to Spirit Squad because she and Manny had requested male cheerleaders, she started to mistrust him. But he said he read her blog, and all that stuff, and against her better judgement she started to like him, to trust him even. The day after Spirit Squad practice with Manny and him was fun, but that was all. Posing for pictures, laughing, teasing, that was all it was. She, being the airhead, decided to post the pictures online to get some money for new uniforms.

He liked the attention she was giving him, and used it for his advantage. He knew about her and her boyfriend's crumbling relationship. So when showing her boyfriend the pictures went wrong, she took him up on his invitation for a photo shoot at his place. She wore her sister's school uniform, which gave her a nice effect. She posed for him in that, but it wasn't enough for her. She wanted to be bad, she wanted to be admired and loved. So she stripped down to her underwear and posed for him in that. What she didn't know is that he would show her boyfriend those pictures. That ended her social life, her everything at school. As if that wasn't enough, the people he had introduced her to online, well, one of them came to see her. In all his perverted glory, the man tried to talk to her, but luckily her sister had the sense to call the police. That was the end of everything, and she vowed never to speak to him again.

When she walked into the cafeteria that day, she was angry to see that he was there, and thought everything between them was perfect. She brought him back to reality, he had to pull his weight, and he had to do one simple thing for her to have her forgiveness. So when he did it, she was obliged to be nice to him again. He offered her a ride home, she said yes. She was honestly starting to like him again, maybe a bit more than she should. That was until the police stopped the car and told him he was driving with a suspended license. That pushed her over the edge, he would never change. Not for her, not for anyone. He just did things for his own perverse pleasure.

That lasted up until she caught his parents arguing yet again. They were almost playing with him as if he were a ball, something neither of them wanted. She knew immediately where all the resentment on his part came from, and decided she wanted to be there for him, unlike anyone else. There were a couple more rough patches, but their rocky relationship was off to a start. Cue the kisses in their secret place, the harsh words in public, and the ignorance in class. But Kim caught them together, and told his mother. Kim, one of her best friends, told her new boyfriend's mother. Needless to say Kim was not on her speed dial anymore.

This is what brought her here, in the cold, creaky room that was there secret place. She was standing in the stairs, elbow on the banister as she looked down, waiting. She told him that if he wasn't the type to give up, if he believed love conquered all and they could make it through to come and meet her here. She was alone in the room, but hopefully for not much longer. But her watch seemed to be counting the minutes until school was over, closed. Her head was swimming; she was drowning in her own worries. She thought he would come; she thought that maybe they had a chance. She was so stupid, such a juvenile idiot. Of course he wasn't coming; he wasn't going to risk anything for her. His mom would send him away, something that neither of them wanted.

Darcy Edwards's eyes started to tears up, and the room became blurry around the edges as she shook her head. He was not going to come, anyone could see that. She was just some love struck girl that would never get to be loved. And he, well maybe he didn't do everything to impress her. Maybe he did do it for his own pleasure. Now she was starting to question her own thoughts, which was never a good thing. She started to walk back up the stairs, wanting to disappear after losing everything. Now she really was alone. She turned around, hearing a door open, and her chocolate brown eyes opened in surprise.

There he was, Peter Stone, looking worried and almost nervous. All for her. He came for her, risking everything. She walked down the stairs now, wanting to be in his arms. She wanted him to tell her they would be ok, she wanted to tell him she wanted to be with him more than anything. Instead, she reached him with a magnet like attraction. He bit his lip, clearly upset. "If they're sending me away, I have nothing to lose…except you." She looked him dead in the eyes, caught between surprise and tenderness, longing and passion. "Peter," she replied tenderly. "You've got me." She felt him near her with gentleness she had not expected, completely and utterly vulnerable.

Her lips reached his first. He brought his hands to her waist, holding her delicately. She kissed him fiercely, drawing him closer as he moved his lips against hers in ways she never could've imagined feeling so good. She let his tongue into his mouth, and they kissed like this for minutes, but it felt like hours. With one final hard kiss, he let her lips go. "Darcy, I don't want to lose you. You're the one good thing here, the only reason I keep coming back. A few weeks ago, I would've jumped to be able to go back to boarding school. But I have you, and I couldn't be me without you." She listened to him, grasping his hand in hers. "We're going to find a way. Even if we have to keep it a secret, I'm not willing to lose you Peter Stone." She pressed her lips to his with utter familiarity, and pulled him into a tight embrace. They would figure things out, together.


End file.
